The Devil's an Idiot
by Avie Raze
Summary: Oneshot not beta-ed don't expect too much, or anything for that matter. Kaname/Zero like always. Well now its a two shot and M.
1. Chapter 1

Well its been quite a while. Sorry about that. Well, this is just a quick one shot. Its not beta-ed or anything so don't expect too much.

Disclaimer: I own the story not the characters....blah blah blah

* * *

The devil had finished his paper work…damn.

Zero didn't normally get a break from being harassed, sexually, unless a certain burgundy eyed demon had paper work to do. Which, Zero had realized a few days ago, he had tones to do. So for the past 3 days Zero had ample free time. He took the opportunity to sleep, eat in peace, read and finish up his own work. He was currently lounging on his bed when a certain vampire had thrown the door open rattling its hinges. This is where Zero found himself, lounging vulnerably on his bed with a very horny vampire king staring at him hungrily from the entrance to his bedroom.

Zero shot up so he was standing on his bed. Leaning on the balls of his feet he readied himself to dodge the needy vampire. Kaname closed the door and locked it without taking his eyes away from his jumpy prey. He set his eyes hungrily on the lithe form that wore only a pair of blue vertical striped boxers; oh he couldn't wait to rip those off him. Growling low in his throat Kaname jumped. Zero dodged jumping off the bed to the left, scrambling toward the door. A more prominent growl ripped its way out of Kaname's mouth as he turned and grabbed a wrist. Kaname threw Zero none too gently causing a loud thump to be heard as his body collided with the floor. Kaname took Zero's moment of daze to pounce on his victim. Kaname placed his hands on Zero's shoulders trying to hold his lovers body down. Zero glared up at the vampire above him before pushing off the unstable vampire king by swinging his arms in and pushing Kaname's arms out. Zero wiggled out from underneath Kaname but before Zero could scamper away the pureblood caught an ankle tripping him and attempting to drag Zero's sinful body underneath him again. Zero squirmed away at the last moment finally getting to his feet. Kaname followed suit and once on his feet grabbed thin hips, throwing Zero onto the bed. He bounced for a moment before the pureblood was on him. After successfully pinning Zero's hands on either side of his hands he smirked.

Kaname hummed above him before slipping his head down to Zero's ear. "Zero," he purred making no attempt to conceal the lust lacing his words, "I'm all out of Zero. And I need more now."

Shifting Zero's wrists to one hand above his head Kaname began to quickly unbutton his own black silk dress shirt. Zero stared up at him, "Baka! Don't say such stupid things." Zero glared heatedly at the vampire above him.

In one move Zero pressed his wrists hard up into the single hand that was holding his wrists then quickly back down creating just enough space to wiggle his wrists from the vampires grasp. Shocked eyes widened at the unexpected move only to be further shocked when the hips he was straddling shifted and completely threw him off. Kaname landed completely off the bed on his bum.

This was Zero's chance! He scrambled off the bed and began to make a mad, desperate, dash to the bathroom. He only got half way before he was pounced on, again. Zero found his face pressed into cream colored carpeting and a heavy weight on his back.

"Come on Zero. I know you've missed me just as much as I've missed you." Kaname all but breathed the words into Zero's ear.

_I'm fighting with the devil, _Zero thought dejectedly to himself. _And I'm going to lose._

Kaname grabbed Zero's arms and held them at either side of his head before running his nose down his lover's spine. Zero's scent was always Kaname's favorite smell and after the little tussle they had just had it had become more prominent. The smell itself was that of the forest and rain as well as some sort of exotic wine which was courtesy of Zero's favorite body wash. It had been 3 days since he could ravish and indulge himself with this body and though his first reaction was fast and hard he decided that he wanted to savor this, this indescribably perfect creature beneath him.

Flipping Zero onto his back Kaname proceeded to pull him up into sitting position. Kaname took a moment to stare at the confused face directly in front of him before pressing their foreheads together and closing his eyes he mumbled, "I missed you."

Zero gazed confusedly at the closed eye lids. This creature, this man before him was absurd. Zero wasn't sure how but the vampire currently pressed tightly against him found peace in their nearness. The thought warmed him and Zero could suddenly feel the ocean of love between them. This was the only kind of love Zero ever wanted; a love that wasn't binding but freeing like drifting on an endless ocean with no needs, wants or worries.

Sighing Zero rolled his eyes with a whisper of a grin upon his face, "Stupid vampire."

Kaname chuckled and hoisted Zero onto his lap. Zero gasped as his body was jerked forward and up. He placed his hands on Kaname's shoulders for support and found himself with his knees on either side of the pureblood's sitting form. Zero looked down into the deep burgundy eyes below him. Kaname placed his hands on the hunter's hips and brought his face closer to his loves. Their noses almost touched but Kaname paused, waiting for Zero's reaction. When Zero didn't push him away he closed the distance between their lips. Kaname tightened his hold on Zero's hips so he could press Zero closer to himself. Reveling in the hunter's silky lips Kaname slipped his tongue out to caress those silk lips that melded so perfectly to his. He pressed lightly asking, begging for entrance.

Zero closed his eyes and let his fingers caress the base of the pureblood's neck. Noticing the impatient tongue pressing against his lips Zero opened his mouth for the pureblood. Their tongues met in a dance, flowing beautifully creating pleasure and blissful unison.

The two broke apart for much needed air. Both panted and stared deeply into the others eyes until a smirk crept onto the pureblood's lips. Kaname stood forcing Zero to hook his legs around the purebloods waist since he refused to let go of his hips. Zero glared at the vampire king before he was unceremoniously dumped onto the bed he had just escaped from.

"You can't escape me, not now, not ever."

"You idiot"

* * *

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Well I got a request to turn this into a full out lemon and because I'm having trouble writing anything with an actual plot I figured I should fulfill that request so thanks KanameZero4Eva.

* * *

Zero stared up into burgundy eyes. He felt his heart race in a way uncommon for him. His heart puttered along so quickly he was sure it would explode from the effort. Kaname smiled down at him and pressed his head against Zero's bear chest. His smile turned to a smirk as he listened to the frantic heartbeat.

"Zero your hearts beating so fast."

"Don't state the obvious," Zero retorted with an annoyed huff. The sweet color of cherry dusted his cheeks as he turned his head away.

Kaname chuckled at Zero's obvious embarrassment. He grasped his chin in long elegant fingers, guiding Zero's face back to look at his. "Zero, Zero," Kaname spoke in a patronizing sort of way, "I told you. You can not escape me. I'm going to consume all of you down to your very soul." Kaname spoke and a smile formed that promised almost unbearable pleasure for the young hunter. Kaname was the reincarnation of an older vampire. He had hundreds of years of experience and all of that experience was called upon until Zero was a hot, desperate, sweaty, hard, mass of indescribable pleasure. Zero's eyes held anxiety, excitement, and some other emotion Kaname couldn't quite place.

"I wonder if its just me who's about to be consumed." Zero mumbled to himself while averting his eyes. Kaname laughed at the muffled comment.

He rested his lips on the porcelain skin of Zero's neck. The skin trembled and quivered beneath his lips as he breathed hot puffs upon the already heated skin. His fangs elongated and he teasingly drifted them across the thin sensitive skin. Goosebumps formed as Zero's head fell back to allow the pureblood more access. Kaname retracted his fangs at the submissive, trusting action. He began to suck and nibble at the delicious skin of Zero's neck. He enjoyed the sight of the reddened marked.

Zero panted heavily at the drawn out sucking and licking and nibbling on his neck. Kaname's pace was torturously slow. Normally, Kaname would drag as much of the hot uninhibited pleasure out of Zero as he could. A most maddening process but Zero couldn't tell if it was worse than the torture he was currently enduring.

"Kaname, I swear to God." Zero spoke in ragged breathes.

"Yes Zero?" Kaname spoke in an overly innocent voice. Oh how he loved to drag immense amounts of pleasure from the boy beneath him.

Zero growled before flipping Kaname off of him and pushing Kaname into the mattress. Zero stared deep into maroon eyes, "If you're just going to torture me I'm most certainly not going to take it." Zero stated this firmly and proceeded to get off the pureblood and calmly walk to the bathroom.

Kaname stared incredulously after his lover. "Oh yes you most certainly are going to take the 'torture' I give you" Kaname all but growled at him. Zero turned and stared back at him with a smirk, "Make me."

Kaname broke. He pounced forcing the hunter onto his stomach and yanked those blue and white boxers clear off his bum. He quickly relieved himself of his own pants and boxer briefs. He positioned himself in between deliciously creamy thighs. Kaname growled grabbing the hips of the body below him that was trying to crawl away, he dragged that adorable bum up allowing him to grind his arousal against it.

Zero gasped and muffled a moan at the grinding motion, a promise of what was to come. Kaname had put him into a highly submissive and highly embarrassing position. He was on his knees and his hips were clear off the ground. His chest and the left side of his face were still pressed into the ground causing his back to arch in a most seductive way. His bum was vulnerably exposed before the pureblood.

"K-Kaname?" the hunter questioned as felt the pureblood spread the creamy globes of his bum.

"Shush, I will give you everything I have and you, you will just have to endure it." Kaname said in a determined tone.

Zero looked back at the pureblood. His face was set, his expression unmovable. Zero found himself rolling his eyes again, "Don't be stupi-" Zero comment was forced into a strangled half gasp half moan. Kaname's tongue it had, it had, oh god. Zero arched his back further as Kaname's tongue continued to slip past his tight ring. That wet muscle caressed Zero's inner walls. Never had Kaname ever done something such as this and Zero was torn between mortification and incoherent thought.

"Kaname," Zero gasped and attempted to regain his voice, "its dirty ugh ahhhh," Zero let out a breathy moan his voice only an adorable whine. Zero clawed at the carpeting threatening to tear chunks out. Kaname removed his tongue and dragged his teeth down the soft milky globes before biting gently down. Zero gasped and panted at the action attempting to control his voice.

"Zero I love you. There's no part of you that I don't want to touch, taste and feel. I've already told you, I'm going to devour every part of you." Kaname spoke in a rough voice as he slipped a slick finger into Zero's bum. Zero could only gasp and moan not trusting his voice enough to answer. Kaname smirked at Zero's breathlessness and slipped a second finger into him. He curled them and suddenly pressed them hard on Zero's prostate.

"KANAME" Zero cried out, his eyes opening wide and his entire body clenched. Kaname felt a groan ripped from his throat at the needy desperate way Zero had cried his name. Kaname couldn't wait any longer removing his fingers he placed both hands on Zero's hips and plunged himself deep within those inviting walls. He began to thrust into Zero. He brought his arousal almost all the way out before plunging back in, hitting Zero's prostate dead on. He continued to plunge and give Zero as much pleasure as he could.

Zero, on the other hand, was attempting to keep breathing. His body arched and if not for Kaname holding his hips he would have crumpled to the ground a long time ago. Kaname's thrusts suddenly changed from a pounding to shallow, deep thrusts causing his prostate to feel almost continual stimulation. He chocked on his breath as he felt tears slip down his cheeks the pleasure almost excruciating.

Kaname reached around to tug and pull at Zero's hard weeping arousal.

"Ahhh" Zero gasped and chocked on his own cry. He felt his completion coming near and he rocked in rhythm with Kaname's thrusts.

Kaname felt his own completion nearing and his thrusts became erratic and desperate. He slipped a finger Zero's slit and slammed into his prostate forcing Zero to tumble over the edge with a loud cry. He thrust a few more times as Zero's muscles desperately clenched and swallowed his organ pushing him over the edge.

Feeling drained and satisfied Kaname pulled out of Zero allowing the other to slump to the ground. He laid next to his exhausted lover.

"Ka-"

"an-"

"me."

Kaname heard his name broken into breathy syllables and sighed.

"Best part." He smiled staring up at the ceiling. It took Zero a minute to regain himself. "What's the best part?" Zero asked confused.

"You, after we finish, every time, you say my name in whispery syllables. You sound satisfied. Its the best part." Kaname spoke with a stupid grin rising to his face.

Zero stared at Kaname before rolling his eyes, "let's take a shower."

Kaname nodded standing up and helping his beautiful lover to his feet.

"I love you Zero." Kaname whispered into Zero's ears.

Zero sighed and with a gentle smile said, "I love you too."

"Idiot."

* * *

Review?


End file.
